How I Fell In Love
by Only1Left
Summary: Tori and Jade become tentmates on a camping field trip. But once they get there, there's one misfortune after another and soon, Jade and Tori find themselves falling in love with each other.
1. This Is The Story

**So I know I should probably finish my other stories before I start a new one, but I couldn't help starting this idea. Enjoi anyway! **

**CHP. 1**

**Jade's POV**

My eyes watched carefully as Tori walked into the classroom. Even before, I'd always admired her in small ways: she was _kinda _pretty, _kinda_ nice, and _kinda _funny. But that didn't mean I liked her, much less wanted to be friends with her. And yet, here I am, telling the story of how I fell in love with Tori Vega.

I always think of this event as a narrow miss of all my "if only's." If only Sikowitz hadn't had us go on a field trip. If only the field trip hadn't been a camping field trip. If only Tori and I hadn't become partners and tentmates. If only…Wait. I'm getting ahead of myself. No spoilers for you.

It all started the day Sikowitz announced the field trip. He'd been in the middle of teaching us how difficult acting would be if all the actors didn't wear costumes, and were, thus, naked.

"And then," Sikowitz was trying hard not to laugh, "it was hard for us not to laugh, because they had…"

Eventually, Sikowitz curled into a ball of wheeze-laughing old man. The rest of the class stared on in expectant faces, ever-apprehensive about the outcome of Sikowitz's play.

Without a warning, the teacher popped up on his feet once again. "We are going to have a field trip!" he announced loudly and cheerfully.

"A field trip?" Tori clarified questioningly, as though unsure she'd heard the man's spontaneous statement wrong.

"We're going camping!" Sikowitz had a maniacal smile on his face.

"Ugh, I hate camping," I complained. "All those bugs and mosquitoes when you can be living in a bug-proof house? What's the point of it?"

"It's fun," Cat perked up. "In fact, one time when my brother and I went camping…"

Cat was immediately interrupted by Sikowitz, who would obviously rather not hear of Cat's gruesome brother. "You will all meet her Friday morning, and the camping trip shall last until Monday!"

"So, like, a whole weekend?" Beck asked.

"Plus Monday?" Andre added.

Sikowitz beamed again. "Inside of tents."

"I hate tents," Robbie said. "They make me claustrophobic, and they always smell funny."

"Naw, that's just you," Rex laughed.

"TENT ASSIGNMENTS!" Sikowitz roared.

The class quieted its clamor and looked back up at the man as he sipped from a coconut.

After a long, dramatic pause, "will be given to you," he paused taking another long drink, "now."

"Beck will be tenting with Andre," Sikowitz began. The boys nodded at each other.

"Robbie will be in a tent…alone," he continued, eliciting a small argument from both Robbie and his puppet.

"I don't wanna be alone!" Robbie complained.

"I don't wanna be alone with Robbie! He's uncool!" Rex retorted.

Sikowitz scanned the list. "Unless you want to be with Cat," he mused.

"Yes!" Robbie shouted, and the same time as Cat said, "No!"

"Cat and Robbie it is," Sikowitz scribbled on the list of pairings and I smirked at Robbie and Cat. No telling what would happen there.

"Onwards, we read!" Sikowitz cried out knightly. "Tori and…Jade!"

"TORI AND WHO?" I couldn't help myself from yelling out.

"Yeah, Tori and who?" Tori herself repeated.

Sikowitz stared at us, "Ehem," he squeaked and ran out of the room, before I could jump up and stab him with a pair of scissors.

I turned to Tori, instead, and poured out my anger to her. "I am not tenting with you!" I bellowed.

Tori gulped audibly, and peeped out, "I don't wanna tent with you either!"

I groaned and grabbed my bag, heading out of the room as fast as I could. Sure, I "hated" Tori's guts, but I myself knew the reason I couldn't tent with her. It was like I could tell the future. I knew I would fall in love with Tori and end up sleeping right next, if not on top, of her.

**Hmm...wonder what pairing this story's gonna be. Okay, thanks for reading this and not hating on me for not really finishing other stories. Review!**


	2. Rain, Rain, Go Away

**This story is getting really fun to write. :{D Please bear with me: there is much, much, much promised Jori in the future. Enjoi! **

**CHP. 2**

_I groaned and grabbed my bag, heading out of the room as fast as I could. Sure, I "hated" Tori's guts, but I myself knew the reason I couldn't tent with her. It was like I could tell the future. I knew I would fall in love with Tori and end up sleeping right next, if not on top, of her. _

**Jade's POV:**

I glared at Tori as we finally finished setting up the tent. I figured the week would be at least tolerable. First of all, Tori had even let me set up the tent far, far away from the crazy group of students Sikowitz had brought. So now, Tori and I had a pretty much unlimited amount of privacy. I winced. That didn't sound so good anymore, now that I thought about it.

To make matters worse, the sky was beginning to darken and clouds had gathered right around our camp.

"Well that doesn't look good," Sikowitz said, peering up at the sky.

Tori and I had been the first ones to put up our tent, so if it did begin raining, we'd have the pleasure of being able to go inside nice and dry. Tori the saint began to go around, helping people put their tents up and I stood, staring at the way she moved around so helpfully.

As soon as the first drops of rain fell, I retreated into the tent, beginning to unpack my belongings. Leave it to Sikowitz to forget to check the weather before coming. I looked up at the top of the tent and, hearing the rain pattering on top of it, began to wonder if it would hold. I sighed and continued to unpack, but before I knew it, I was done.

I glanced around the tent and my eyes landed on Tori's bag. With a great sigh, I heaved my body over and began unrolling her sleeping bag. If I was to spend the weekend with the girl I both loved and hated, I might as well get on her good side.

Soon, the rain was pouring harder and harder and finally, Tori had the sensibility to come in, soaked and shaking from the cold.

She glanced over at her already unrolled sleeping bag and smiled. "Thanks, Jade," Tori said.

"You should change if you're cold," I blurted, before thinking about my words and how they sounded like I wanted to see Tori naked. I blushed and slapped myself internally.

Tori groaned. "I can't," she said. "I only packed enough clothes for each day and I don't wanna have to change so many times in the first day."

Before I could stop myself, my mouth had already said, "You wanna borrow some of my clothes?"

What was wrong with me? I didn't want Tori wearing _my_ clothes.

Tori raised her eyebrows at me. "You'd let me do that?"

My mouth opened, but said nothing. "W-Well," I stuttered. "Not really," was the reluctant mumbled reply.

Tori grinned and dug through her duffel, retrieving a large bag of chips.

"You're not supposed to have that in here," I snapped immediately.

"Relax," she persuaded. "I brought a ton of food and I'll put it in the bear lockers when it stops raining."

"Alright, alright," I muttered, digging my hand into the snack bag and munching on the chips loudly.

I caught Tori staring at me and quickly looked away, embarrassed I had been looking at her too. A smile playfully lit up my face before I caught myself. What was I doing? This was _Tori Vega,_ destined to be Jade West's enemy and chew toy forever.

Was I being _nice_ to her? Unacceptable.

I quickly brushed my hands off and forced a grimace onto my face, then tucked myself into my sleeping bag.

"What's wrong?" Tori said, noticing my behavior.

"Nothing," I immediately snapped back. "Don't forget to put your dumb food in the bear locker."

I turned to face away from her and stared coldly at the tent side.

"Okay," Tori said quietly, hurt and confused by my attitude.

I heard a sigh as Tori crinkled up her bag of chips.

"Night, Jade," she muttered.

I stayed silent, gazing at the tent side. It took all my willpower not to leap up and apologize to Tori's sweet and persuasive voice, but I managed. Slowly, the tent's navy blue faded to a dark black and I fell asleep, dreaming about Tori.

In the middle of the night, I remember awakening slightly to a zipping of the tent as Tori went outside to put the food in the bear locker. As she came back inside, she began changing, and I remembered ever so slightly shifting my body to get a good view of Tori's tan, bare back.

I watched with slit eyes, hoping she wouldn't suddenly turn around and catch me staring. As soon as she put her shirt on, I shut my eyes, since there was nothing to see anymore. I heard a sigh as Tori shifted into her sleeping bag.

I bit my lip. Perhaps I'd been a little harsh on Tori and my friendship, but I couldn't believe that someone like that had so easily made me lovestruck. And for some reason, that made me angry, making me treat Tori the way I did.

But, oh well. This sort of problem could wait until tomorrow morning.

But the next morning, there was a much, much bigger problem.

**What'd you think? Review?**


	3. Alone With Tori

**So, this one update a day thing will probably not keep up throughout the story, but right about now, I can't help but keep typing. :{D Enjoi!**

**CHP.3**

_I bit my lip. Perhaps I'd been a little harsh on Tori and my friendship, but I couldn't believe that someone like that had so easily made me lovestruck. And for some reason, that made me angry, making me treat Tori the way I did._

_But, oh well. This sort of problem could wait until tomorrow morning._

_But the next morning, there was a much, much bigger problem._

**Jade's POV:**

I awoke to Tori's frantic cursing as the tent zipper got stuck.

I rubbed my eyes and yawned, glaring at the door as I saw a tan hand successfully reach inside.

"What's wrong?" I asked, hoping my voice sounded as nonchalant as I wanted it to be. "Is it still raining?"

Tori looked up at me from the tent's broken door. Her hair was wet, so I assumed the pouring had not stopped, but had reduced to a slight sprinkling.

"Sikowitz and the rest of the class are gone!" Tori said, panicked.

I stared at her. This was a joke, right? "What?" was all I could manage.

"Yeah," her face was completely serious. "I tried to search around, but no one's here."

"They didn't come get us?" my mind was reeling. I was stuck in the forest alone? I mean, with Tori?

Tori bit her lip. "I guess we camped pretty far from the group. Besides, it seemed like they left in a hurry. They left all the food in the lockers."

"If they left in a hurry," I was beginning to get angry, "then how did they have time to clean up the damn tents?"

"I don't know," Tori whispered frantically, clambering into the tent. "I think the door's broken."

"Dammit, Tori!" I raged. "Do you know what this means? No one will notice we're still here until _Monday_! I'm stuck here 'til then…with you!"

I bitterly added the last part out of anger, but inside, a part of me wanted to kill myself for hurting Tori.

"We'll survive," Tori's voice was quiet and I felt myself blushing hard as my heart began melting.

"T-Tori, I'm sorry," I immediately blurted. "I'm just pissed that Sikowitz isn't as responsible as we wished he would be."

"Yeah," she muttered and began heading out again.

"Where are you going?" I asked, desperately trying to block out any angry thoughts in my head.

"I don't know," was the hushed reply, and I winced at the hurt she obviously felt.

"Yo-You're gonna get sick in the rain!" I warned quickly, anything to make her stay. I wanted to talk to her, tell her how I felt and how sorry I was. But I couldn't. She would think it was some joke, nothing that _Jade West _would ever do.

Tori had, however, already headed out the broken door. I sighed and sat back, running a hand through my disheveled hair. What was I doing? Tori was outside, working her butt off doing something productive and here I was, sitting inside the tent, thinking about my whacked out mind. Tori and I were stuck in the forest together, and that was not going to be changing anytime soon. So would I sit here like a lump of lard?

No, I decided, standing up and brushing myself off. I looked around the tent and stared at the mess and condition the tent was in. Already, water was dripping in from the holes the storm had ripped open last night. I searched through my mess of luggage until I came upon the ever-needed roll of duct tape.

With a smile, I drew out my favorite scissors and cut strips of duct tape, patching up the holes in the wall.

By the time I had moved on to the second wall, Tori came in, coughing slightly, with a plate of food in her hand.

She narrowed her eyes at me as I smoothed a piece of tape over the cloth. "Glad you finally decided to help," she said coldly. "Breakfast."

I sighed at the tone of voice she'd spoken in and gladly accepted the plate of slightly oddly shaped pancakes.

"Tori, I'm sorry," I apologized quickly.

Tori looked up, no longer angry, but sad.

"I'm just tired of you talking to me the way you usually do. And I can't stand that for a whole weekend," she sighed and got up to leave again.

Before she reached the still-lopsided door however, Tori turned her head slightly and sneezed into her arm. A light spray fell over me and I felt my stomach doing flipflops. Gosh, that was so _hot._

"Bl-Bless you," I stuttered. "Are you getting sick?"

Tori sniffled and glanced at me for a moment before stepping out of the tent in silence.

Half of me hoped she would get sicker for that glorious hotness, but the other half of me worried that she would weary herself out from working so hard.

Instead, I got up and walked out of the tent to help her, hoping to experience some more of…Tori.

**Jori sickfic? I think yes! ={] Review!**


	4. Chicken Noodle Soup

**Beware, I might be getting slightly off character, and I might possibly be enjoying this way too much. But here's the next chapter. Enjoi! **

**CHP. 4**

_Half of me hoped she would get sicker for that glorious hotness, but the other half of me worried that she would weary herself out from working so hard._

_Instead, I got up and walked out of the tent to help her, hoping to experience some more of…Tori._

**Jade's POV:**

The next morning, I awoke earlier than Tori. I glanced over at the sleeping form next to me, with her hair sprawled wildly all around her, and I couldn't help but smile.

I sighed and mentally slapped myself. Why did I keep thinking things like this about Tori? She wasn't even my friend, she was my worst enemy.

But I didn't _want _to be. I wanted to be loved by her as much as I loved her. But the way things were, us as frenemies, it would just _feel_ odd if it didn't stay that way.

I sighed again and ran a hand through my tangled hair, still unbelieving that Tori and I had to be stuck in the woods together until Monday. One day down, only three to go. Assuming people were able to find us on Monday. Who knew what Sikowitz remembered about our location.

Beside me, I heard Tori stir slightly and I quickly averted my gaze so it looked like I hadn't been staring at her.

A harsh cough, then, "What time is it?" Tori's throat was scratchy and her voice came out hoarse.

"Ugh," she immediately groaned after hearing herself.

"You're sick," I said with a small smile. "Told ya."

Tori chuckled hoarsely and moved with difficulty out of the tangle of her sleeping bag.

Tori sat up and attempted to untangle her mussed hair. Her nose was slightly pink, and there was evidence under her eyes of the struggle she had had sleeping last night.

She glanced at me out of the corner of her eye and sniffled. "Do you have a tissue?" she asked shyly.

I hid a smile by turning to my duffle bag and shuffling through my belongings. Upon finding the packet of white tissues, I handed it to her and Tori smiled gratefully. Immediately, she drew several tissues out of the small bag and buried her nose into the bundle.

"Your fault for staying out in the rain," I teased, glad that Tori was no longer angry at me.

She glared at me, but under her hands and the white bunch under her nose, I could see the hint of a smile.

"I'll go make breakfast," I offered and stepped through the hole that was supposed to be a door.

"Thanks, Jade," Tori said sincerely, her voice a bit better.

I flashed her a small smile and walked unsteadily towards the bear lockers, still groggy from just waking up.

Tori being sick created a whole new challenge of surviving comfortably through the weekend. She'd done most of the work even before the field trip, and I had slacked off on more than just survival skills. Adding to my list of things I had to learn to do quickly, I'd have to take care of Tori.

Taking care of Tori. I was looking forward to spending more time with Tori and her cuteness when she was sick. At the same time, however, I was scared that I would do something stupid and ruin the relationship we had as frenemies, even though I wanted so much more.

I peered into the dark bear locker as the door creaked open. Sure enough, Tori had worked a ton last night and had arranged all the food into sections for each day, and what we would eat for each meal. I snickered and immediately grabbed from the pile labeled "Sunday Lunch." What a rebel.

But there was a reason I'd grabbed from there. Good ol' Sikowitz had brought a nice can of chicken noodle soup, perfect for Tori now that she was sick.

* * *

After much time filled with cursing and failed cans of chicken noodle soup thrown in the slight rain, I'd finally managed to boil up a not horrible tasting bowl of soup. With difficulty, I carried the obviously not large enough bowl to the tent, for once grateful that I didn't have to open the door while holding the bowl.

I paused at the doorway, crouching down slowly so that not a single drop spilled. I glanced into the tent and nearly dropped the bowl. Tori had lain back down, and was convulsing slightly every few seconds, trapped in a sneezing fit.

I smiled slightly. It was not the grossness of the snot and balled up tissues that turned me on, but the way Tori looked so helpless and vulnerable made me just want to run into the tent and cuddle up next to her, speaking words of meaningless comfort in her ear. I sighed, knowing it was certainly not in my nature to do something like that, and admitting to myself that Tori Vega made me feel a certain something that no one else, not even Beck had made me feel.

"Hey, Tori," I whispered quietly at the girl huddled in her blankets. "I made chicken noodle soup."

Tori sniffled and coughed before looking at me. "That's Sunday's lunch," she groaned.

I frowned. "You're sick. You need chicken noodle soup."

Tori laughed, and I winced at the hoarseness of it. "Here," I said handing her the bowl.

"Thanks, Jade," she said gratefully.

Tori sat up, and the blanket wrapped around her slipped off her shoulders. I stepped into the tent and took a seat next to Tori, desperately resisting the urge to wrap both the blanket and my arms around her. I watched her revel in the warmth of the soup, and though it probably tasted disgusting, Tori did her best to show she loved the taste as well.

Right as Tori had just taken a large gulp of soup however, her eyes widened.

"Tori?" I hesitantly asked. "You okay?"

Tori did her best to stifle the sneeze, but she couldn't help spilling some of the soup on to the ground.

"Bless you," I said quietly, getting up to find paper towels to clean up the mess.

Tori swallowed quickly, and immediately apologized, "Oh gosh, Jade! I'm so sorry! I didn't-"

"It's okay, Tori," I reassured. "It's just a small spill."

"But I don't wanna spill anymore!" Tori whined, and I suddenly popped a mischievous smile onto my face.

"What?" Tori said cautiously, in a scared tone.

"You want me to feed you, poor sickly Tori?" I asked slyly.

**Hehehe...Yeah I'm enjoying this too much. But the thing that surprises me most is that I'm not usually a Jori fan, and I guess that explains the urge to get off character. Oh well. Review!**


	5. Beautiful

**Sorry for lack of updates, been pretty busy. Also the reason this chapter's pretty short. Enjoi!**

**CHP. 5**

_"But I don't wanna spill anymore!" Tori whined, and I suddenly popped a mischievous smile onto my face._

_"What?" Tori said cautiously, in a scared tone._

_"You want me to feed you, poor sickly Tori?" I asked slyly._

**Jade's POV:**

My hand shook slightly as I lifted the spoon from the bowl of soup.

Tori and I both hid tiny smiles on our faces, but soon, I found myself grinning madly. It was all I could do to hold in a laugh as I carefully fed Tori, trying not to spill anything.

Tori swallowed quickly and burst out laughing. I couldn't help but laugh along, and soon, the rest of the soup was thrown carelessly onto the floor of the tent as the two of us rolled on the ground, laughing at absolutely nothing.

Eventually, Tori faded into a harsh coughing fit, and my laughter subsided to just a faint smile. I resisted the urge to reach out and rub Tori's back to ease her coughs.

"Tori," I found myself saying, before I could stop myself.

"Yeah, Jade?" the brunette croaked with her hair sprawled out around her and a crazy smile still remaining on her face.

"Do you…Do you think we can start over? Just as, you know, friends?" The overwhelming difficulty of that last sentence. How I wanted to be more than just friends, to embrace Tori and hold her forever and ever in my arms. That's not what a mere 'friend' would do.

Tori's smile grew even more, if possible, and this time, a radiant beam of pure happiness. "Of course, Jade," she said giddily.

I laughed, and the day was spent well, just filled with Tori and I socializing like friends. Though I desperately wanted more, I couldn't help but feel a strange sort of pleasure as Tori and I sat in a tent, surrounded by tissues and chicken noodle soup, and I began to wonder why I'd ever begun to be mean to Tori.

Sooner than I had wanted, the sun set, and time had flown faster than anything.

Tori giggled and said, "I'm getting kinda tired, Jade." Her voice was slightly scratchy from the overusage throughout our conversations.

I sighed with a smile still evident on my face. "Me too," I said, and then looked up at the brunette. "Tori, I'm kinda glad we're stuck like this. I mean, it's been, like, nice, you know, uh, spending time with you."

I managed to stutter out the sentence, hoping that Tori didn't realize I was crazy for her.

Instead, she just smiled at me, like a friend would. "Me too," she said, before erupting into another sneeze.

"B-Bless you!" I stammered, still unwilling to gather the courage to wrap my arms around the beautiful, helpless body of the girl who sat a mere few feet away.

"Ugh," Tori groaned, and promptly collapsed on her sleeping bag, miserable. "I probably look like crap right now," she muttered.

I observed her carefully. Her eyes had dark bags under them, from inability to sleep from her sickness. Her pink-rimmed nose seemed to have a perpetual urge to sniffle every two seconds. Her mouth hung open slightly to breathe, since her stuffed nose proved inefficient in breathing. Her beautiful brown hair I'd always envied spread out like the most beautiful octopus underneath her head and she looked like the most miserable angel I'd ever seen.

I must've been staring for a long time, because Tori soon looked at me with a small smile on her face and waved a hand in front of my face.

"Jaaaade?" she sang.

"N-No you look amazing!" I blurted. "I mean, you know, fine."

Tori raised her eyebrows and I quickly turned in embarrassment.

"G'night," I said quickly, lying down on to my sleeping bag away from Tori as my face burned like a raging furnace.

I could practically hear the smile in Tori's voice. "Night, Jade."

"Good night," I said, mentally slapping myself as I realized I had just bid her good night twice.

I heard a beautiful laugh ring out, and it echoed throughout my thoughts, putting myself into the most delightful sleep ever. Two days down, two more days to go. At least.

**Sorry for shortness. Hopefully I'll be working on my stories more often. What'd you guys think? Review!**


End file.
